Diente de León
by DawnPanIno
Summary: "Pide un deseo una nueva ilusión, sopla y el viento te lo hará realidad" Lelouch es un príncipe que le hizo creer a su familia que había muerto gracias a un "intento fallido de asesinato", cambió de país, de apellido, de todo, menos una cosa... su amor a Suzaku. ¿Qué pasará cuando Suzaku entré a estudiar en su misma preparatoria y se de cuenta que Lulu no estaba muerto?
1. Chapter 1

**Ya había subido este fic a otro sitio, pero quería subirlo aquí... Reeditado... lo subiré cada semana n.n**  
**:3 Comenten  
SuzaLulu**

Para Sandra lml 

**"Diente de León"**

La preparatoria Ashford era una de las más reconocidas en Japón, conocida principalmente por su nivel académico y también que solo admitían a gente con dinero.

En uno de sus salones se encontraba el consejo estudiantil, había cinco personas allí dentro, la primera era una rubia, la presidenta de ése club Milly Ashford hija de los directores de la escuela; un chico de cabello azul de nombre Rivalz Cardemonde, quien estaba enamorado de la presidenta; una chica de cabello naranja con una media coleta llevaba el nombre de Shirley Fenette que estaba enamorada de un pelinegro de ojos color amatista llamado Lelouch Lamperuge que era el vicepresidente del consejo y por ultimo un castaño de ojos lila, de nombre Rolo Lamperuge, hermano adoptivo del vicepresidente.

—Hagamos una fiesta—habló la presidenta de la nada mientras se mecía en una silla— ¿qué opinas vicepresidente?

—Aunque no me guste tu idea, la llevarás acabo—dijo Lelouch con una voz indiferente.

Milly hizo un puchero, pero no pudo alegar más ya que sonó el timbre para que los alumnos fueran a clases, puesto que era muy temprano y la presidenta solo los había citado para decirles de su loca idea.

Todos entraron a sus aulas, excepto Rolo que iba en un grado inferior, el salón estaba ocupado esperando mientras entraba el maestro, de repente entró una mujer morena de cabello plateado de nombre Villetta Nu.

—Jóvenes, hoy recibiremos un nuevo alumno, el es Kururugi Suzaku-kun, sean buenos con él—pronunció la profesora.

Era un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro y con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

—Suzaku…eh—susurró Lelouch mientras recordaba un momento de su niñez.

—Kururugi, toma asiento al lado del vicepresidente—dijo la maestra mostrándole su lugar al castaño.

El nuevo alumno tomó su lugar, mientras miraba de reojo al Lamperuge. El castaño se presentó a su compañero con una sonrisa, él otro hizo lo mismo, cosa extraña ya que éste no hablaba en clases y menos con desconocidos.

—Sabes…—Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

—No…mejor olvídalo—mencionaron al unísono de nuevo.

Las clases terminaron y Rolo apareció frente al salón, para darse cuenta que los del consejo estudiantil hablaban con un chico que nunca había visto antes, así que se acercó un poco para saber de que charlaban.

—Rolo que bueno que llegaste, quiero presentarte a otro miembro del consejo estudiantil, él se acaba de unir, su nombre es Suzaku Kururugi—habló la presidenta.

—Mucho gusto, soy Rolo Lamperuge—mencionó éste.

El castaño vio al menor.

— ¿Eres el hermano pequeño de Lelouch?—preguntó con un aire curioso.

—Si… bueno, en realidad no, no somos hermanos de sangre, pero somos hermanos desde hace 7 años cuando dejamos Britania para venir a Japón—contó el pequeño.

"Podría ser que Lelouch Vi Britannian sea él… en lugar de Lelouch Lamperuge", fue un pensamiento fugaz que atravesó la mente del castaño mayor, aunque fue puesta en duda ya que el peli negro no pareció reconocerlo.

— ¿Entonces Lelouch eres de Britania?—preguntó Suzaku.

—Si, pero ya no hablemos de mi, Rolo es hora de irnos… tenemos que hablar—dijo secamente el oji amatista.

Así los hermanos Lamperuge salieron del salón, sin nadie que objetara.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, yo también me voy… tengo un trabajo y debo de presentarme ahora—habló Kururugi saliendo del aula.

Mientras tanto…

—Rolo hazme el favor de que no hables de nuestras vidas a personas desconocidas—regañó "Lulu" a su hermano.

—Pero eso es algo que todos saben, que no somos hermanos ¿Porqué no se lo puedo decir a Suzaku?—cuestionó el menor.

—Porque no quiero que descubra que en realidad son un Vi Britannian, que soy un príncipe…que sepa que soy yo—murmuró esa última frase muy suave e inaudible.

—No, yo te protegeré, cuidaré tu secreto… todos tus secretos… pero ahora "Rakuen" nos espera—habló el menor.

Lelouch fue por una maleta, luego estos hermanos salieron de la escuela.  
En otra parte de la ciudad, mejor dicho en la unidad de casos especiales de robo (UCER). Un policía hablaba con su mayor.

— Jefe Jeremiah, ha llegado "Lancelot" ¿Lo hago pasar?—preguntó el policía de menor rango.

—Si, por favor—dijo el mayor.

Entró al lugar un hombre alto con una gorra y lentes oscuros. El jefe iba a decir el verdadero nombre del chico acabado de entrar pero el joven lo calló.

—En mi empleo de detective, soy Lancelot, solo limítese a llamarme así—dijo él.

— Bueno, el caso con el que lo haremos empezar a trabajar, será el caso de "Rakuen" una pintura que será exhibida en el museo especial de los Britannian, es claro que será el objetivo del ladrón "Zero", hemos incrementado la seguridad, pero tememos por el bien de la pintura, si Zero la roba será la doceava en el trimestre, por eso lo llamamos Lancelot, usted es el mejor detective de la región, inclusive vivió en Britania mucho tiempo, necesitamos su ayuda para capturarlo—dijo Jeremiah el jefe de la policía del estado.

—Los ayudaré—dijo el hombre de menor edad de lentes—pero hoy solo pondremos una pequeña trampa, quiero medir las capacidades de ese ladrón y decirle que hay una nueva pieza en su juego.

El mayor no comprendió muy bien, pero simplemente aceptó la ayuda.

En el museo de historia nacional de los Britannian, había una habitación oscura, era noche y el lugar estaba cerrado, había guardias en los pasillos, pero ninguno directamente en la habitación donde se exhibía el cuadro "Rakuen".  
Zero había hecho su aparición burlando totalmente a los guardias y a las cámaras de seguridad, cuando iba a tomar la pintura con tan solo rozarla se detuvo.

—Me temo que no podrás llevarte este cuadro Zero—susurró la voz detrás de él.

El ladrón no dijo anda, pues no sabia a quién se enfrentaba, la persona que estaba detrás de él vestía un traje blanco con bordes negros y verdes, con un protector en ojos y cabello que evitará que sus enemigos descubrieran su identidad.

—Y tú… ¿eres?—preguntó Zero sin mucho interés.

Zero era un ladrón que se especializaba en robar solo cuadros de la familia Britannian, vestía de negro y morado, con un casco que cubría su cara completamente.

—Soy Lancelot, creo que seré tu enemigo—dijo el muchacho de blanco.

— ¡Oh! Un enemigo, espero que seas mejor que Jeremiah, porque es aburrido jugar con él—dijo Zero—pero hoy no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Al decir esas palabras Zero sacó un arma y se disponía a dispararle al detective, pero Lancelot había predicho ese movimiento y también sacó un arma.

—Si me disparas yo también lo haré—dijo el detective.

—Parece que me has ganado hoy Lancelot, pero tu victoria no te durará mucho, puedes quedarte con ese pintura falsa, ten por seguro que robaré la verdadera—fueron las palabra que salieron de Zero mientras aparecía un humo programado para escapar.

En ese momento llegó el jefe Jeremiah a la escena del crimen donde se encontraba Lancelot confundido.

—Parece que Zero no se llevó la pintura Suzaku—habló el policía—perdón Lancelot, ¿Se dio cuenta de que es falsa?

—Si, parece que es más inteligente de lo que pensé, lo subestimé un poco—dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente en la academia Ashford. En el consejo estudiantil.

—Haremos una fiesta de San Valentín—dijo Milly.

—Si, será muy divertido—habló Shirley— ¿No lo crees Lulu?—preguntó la peli naranja al chico que tanto le gustaba.

Lelouch contestó con un "no", Rivalz comenzó a molestar algo como que Lelouch se perdía por las tardes y Rolo salió con palabras como que "su hermano no tenía novia y por eso estaba más amargado de costumbre".

La presidenta le preguntó su opinión al castaño, el cual respondió que le daba igual lo que hicieran, ya que como era nuevo no sabía nada.

—Te vas a arrepentir—advirtió el peli negro.

—Eres un aguafiestas Lulu—regañó la presidenta mientras pensaba en algún plan para la fiesta—oye Suzaku ¿Tu tienes novia?

—Yo…no—dijo el castaño

—Lo pensaste mucho amigo, di la verdad—alentó Rivalz.

—Fue la única persona que de verdad he amado, fue hace siete año atrás y fue un amor mal correspondido…—habló el oji verde con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?—Preguntó Rivalz

—Es un secreto, no puedo decirlo—Contestó Suzaku con una sonrisa.

—Dinos tan siquiera su apellido—pidió el peli azul.

—Britannian…

Los chicos se quedaron callados, era obvio que ese amor no podría ser, los portadores de ese apellido eran los príncipes de ese país, era imposible que fueran correspondidos.

—Ahora entiendo porque no están juntos… esa persona debió tratarte como basura—dijo Rivalz tratando de subir el animo.

—No, de hecho me brindó su amistad, nunca supe acerca de sus sentimientos, pero… seguramente su familia nunca lo aceptaría—habló Kururugi mientras veía a Lelouch.

—Euphy—susurró Lelouch sin darse cuenta.

Nadie había oído a su compañero, solo Suzaku que se quedó sorprendido ¿Acaso su Lelouch era el que estaba enfrente de él?

—Entonces en el festival, les buscaremos pareja a Suzaku, a Lelouch y a Rolo—habló una entusiasmada rubia.

—Yo no quiero ninguna novia, no me interesan las mujeres…por ahora—dijo Rolo.

—Yo quizá no aparezca por aquí, tengo mucho trabajo—susurró Suzaku.

—No, todos van a venir y se hará lo que yo diga, así podremos celebrar San Valentín mañana—aclaró la presidenta.

— ¿Mañana?—preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

—Si, es que ese día cae en domingo, ya que mañana es viernes pensé hacerlo así para que todos vinieran—dijo Milly.

Ninguno objeto ya que sabían perfectamente bien, que contra Milly nadie ganaba.

—Oigan ¿Se enteraron de que apareció un nuevo detective que busca acabar con el ladrón de cuadros Zero?—dijo Rivalz para cambiar el tema.

—Él no será rival para Zero, ese ladrón es bueno, se deshará rápidamente de él—habló Lelouch.

— ¿Quieres apostar a que Lancelot le ganará a Zero?—preguntó Suzaku.

—Como si eso fuera a suceder—retó Lulu—le apuesto a Zero.

La presidenta y Rivalz apoyaron a que Lancelot le ganaría a Zero, mientras Shirley y Rolo apoyaban la idea del Lamperuge.

—Bien, entonces apostemos, el equipo que gane tendrá que hacer lo que el otro equipo pida por una semana—dijo la presidenta.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mientras aceptaban. Ese momento incomodo fue roto por una peli naranja le susurró a Lulu algo como…

— ¿Te gusta alguien?—preguntó Shirley.

Todos los del consejo vieron a Lelouch, ya que la otra no pudo ser más discreta, el más interesado era Rolo que quería saber las palabras de su hermano.

—No me gusta nadie—dijo fríamente el oji amatista.

Rivalz dijo algo como que "nunca había conocido una novia de Lelouch" y los presentes asintieron, hasta Rolo agregó un comentario de "En todo el tiempo que conozco a mi hermano tampoco ha tenido novia". El Lamperuge mayor se sonrojó.

—No me digas que tu también tienes un amor prohibido—bromeó Suzaku interesado por la respuesta.

— ¿De una Britannian?—cuestionó Rivalz.

—Eso no lo creo posible—dijo Kururugi tratando de ser el juego—Alguien de la casa real enamorándose de un plebeyo es algo tonto ¿no?

—Yo creo que es posible—habló Lulu son un tono carmesí en sus mejillas—Y si quieren saber sobre mi vida amorosa, es también muy parecida a la de Suzaku.

Lelouch iba hacia la puerta cuando oyó la voz de la presidenta…

—El vicepresidente tiene razón, yo pienso que es posible que un Britannian se enamore de un plebeyo, incluso de un eleven… siempre y cuando no se enamoren de alguien de su mismo sexo—rió la presidenta.

Dicho comentario hizo que Suzaku se sonrojara y que Lelouch dejara de avanzar a la puerta.

— Presidenta no haga sus bromas de mal gusto—reprendió Rolo.

—Perdón, solo era una suposición—dijo con una voz con un toque de malicia.

—Suzaku ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Shirley a su compañero mientras tocaba su frente—Te vez algo rojo.

—Estoy bien—dijo él—ya es tarde, tengo que ir a mi trabajo, se me había olvidado que tengo una reunión hoy… creo que me enfermaré de tanto estrés—rió por lo bajito.

—Suzaku se esfuerza demasiado, parece que tenía fiebre—habló Shirley.

—O quizá mi comentario de que estaba enamorado de un príncipe Britannian era acertado—burló la presidenta.

Lelouch vio hacia donde había ido el castaño, mientras oía a la presidenta y aparecía un sonrojo en su cara.

—Tengo que irme—dijo Rolo—vamos onii-chan.

Ambos Lamperuge salieron del salón.

—Cuando Lancelot le gane a Zero, obligaré a Lelouch a decirme sobre su pasado—dijo la presidenta.

—Querrás decir que cuando Zero le gane a Lancelot, le obligaré a Suzaku a decirnos el nombre de la princesa que le gustaba—dijo Shirley.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

En la unidad de casos especiales de robo.

—Los he convocado a ésta reunión para hablar del caso de Zero, hemos pensado en darle a Lancelot un compañero, un detective mundialmente reconocido. —Dijo Jeremiah.

Entró un chico rubio, alto y de ojos azules

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Gino Weinberg, mucho gusto—saludó el chico.

Lancelot tras su protector facial, hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿Qué hacía Gino allí?

En otro lugar, en la academia Ashford.

— ¿Cuál será el próximo objetivo de "Zero"?—preguntó Rolo.

—Eso depende de la exhibición que se aproxime, además hay que saber si Lancelot, no ha cambiado el arte de mi madre como lo hizo esta vez—habló Lelouch.

—Eso es cierto, casi te atrapan la última vez… espero que podemos jugar con ese detective un rato más—sonrió Rolo—cambiando de tema ¿Tú sabes que chica le gustaba a Suzaku?... bueno, son tus hermanas, deberías saber.

—Si, de Euphemia, antes; Suzaku, Euphy y yo jugábamos en el castillo de mis padres, ellos eran muy unidos, estoy seguro de que ambos se querían—habló el oji amatista.

—Entonces ¿Si ya conocías a Suzaku, por qué no le hablas y le dices que era tú?—preguntó el menor.

—Ya no quiero hablar de él—susurró el príncipe—él solo me utilizó para acercarse a Euphy.

Al día siguiente.

—Chicos, hoy tendremos otro alumno nuevo, su nombre es Gino Weinberg, sean buenos con él—dijo Villetta.

El chico entró al aula ganándose la atención de todas las chicas, que estaba maravilladas con él, ya que no todos los días entraba un rubio, alto de ojos azules.  
Suzaku cubrió su cara con un libro, dejando a su compañero de a lado confundido.

—Gino—dijo la maestra mientras observaba su salón—Siéntate atrás de Suzaku—mencionó señalando al chico con el libro en la cabeza.

El rubio caminó por el pasillo, al pasar por el lado del castaño lo vio, apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, como que el Lamperuge no tomó muy bien.

Al terminar las clases, el peli negro le preguntó a su compañero de silla el ¿Por qué tenía un libro en la cabeza?

El castaño se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y tomó del brazo a Lelouch, poniéndolo delante de él y auto acorralándose contra la pared.

—Por favor, ayúdame, que Gino no me vea—suplicó el oji esmeralda.

—Eh… ¿Por qué?—preguntó confundido el otro.

En ese momento llegaron dos rubios a la escena, la presidenta y el chico nuevo. Al verse en la mira el príncipe, se quitó su suéter y lo colocó en la cabeza de su amigo.

—Y como te estaba diciendo Gino, él es nuestro vicepresidente Lelouch Lamperuge—presentó la presidenta.

Lulu saludó mientras trataba de esconder desesperadamente a Suzaku detrás de él, cosa que le pareció rara a Milly, ya que era bastante obvio que trataba de ocultar algo… más bien a alguien.

— ¿Has visto a Suzaku?—preguntó la chica para seguirle en juego al peli negro y saber el por qué de sus acciones.

—Mmm… no lo se—susurró un nervioso oji amatista.

— Que mal, yo realmente quería conocerlo—mencionó Gino con una voz seductora— ¿Y qué es lo que escondes detrás de ti?

— ¡Nada!—gritó Lulu y tomando de la mano a Suzaku salieron corriendo del salón sin ninguna dirección aparente.

La presidenta se sorprendió de la actitud de sus compañeros, mientras Gino reía por lo bajito. Ashford habló con el rubio sobre el festival que se llevaría acabo dentro de unos minutos y le pidió que se uniera para convivir más con sus nuevos compañeros.

—No te preocupes, me ocuparé de encontrarlos en la actividad—susurró el oji azul.

—Cuento contigo, también podrías decirles que…

La presidenta se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído al alumno nuevo, y éste sonrió divertido.

Mientras tanto en lo pasillos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó un jadeante Lelouch mientras ambos chicos se recargaban en la pared a tomar un poco de aire.

Suzaku se quitó el suéter de la cara, mientras le extendía la mano con él, para devolverlo, susurrando con una sonrisa…

—Hace mucho que no corríamos mientras huíamos.

Lelouch sin pensar y actuar solo por un momento, cayó en la trampa planeada por el castaño.

—Si, cuando te ayudaba a escapar del castillo, sin que Sayoko se diera cuenta…

Al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo, se arrepintió en el alma.

Lelouch había abandonado su antigua vida, una donde el era rico, donde pudo ser feliz, pero esa felicidad fue hecha trizas.  
Él no quería que su amigo de la infancia se enterara quien era en realidad, porque simplemente…

"No quería volver a tenerlo en su vida, no quería volverse a enamorar de él."

— ¿Por qué te cambiaste el apellido? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué no me hablaste inmediatamente que nos vimos y me dijiste que eras tú? –Suzaku tenía muchas preguntas, su cabeza estaba confusa.

—Yo no quería que me reconocieras—dijo el peli negro desviando la mirada y con una voz llorosa.

El castaño bajo la vista y guardó silencio, hablando calmadamente.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve mal por tu culpa, por esa "Supuesta muerte", desde que desapareciste me alejé del castillo, yo enserio quería volver a verte, ver a mi mejor amigo, y decirte lo ultimo que tuve que callar—susurró el oji verde con un tono rojizo en las mejillas y a punto de llorar.

Lelouch no sabía que hacer… ¿Suzaku pensaba que él solo se había ido y ya? Había muchas razones, por la cuales escapó pero la principal… no podía ser mencionada.  
El menor trató de cambiar de tema, no quería que se le bombardeara más con preguntas que no iba a contestar…

—Por qué… ¿Por qué huyes de Gino?—cuestionó el oji morado viendo a los ojos a su compañero.

—Porque él es… bueno… él era mi amigo en secundaría… pero él…-las mejillas del castaño estaban rojas y su voz era nerviosa, ni siquiera podía decir algo coherente.

Lelouch trataba de poner atención, ¿A qué le tenía miedo Kururugi?

—Él… trató de hacerme cosas… y me besó y…

Suzaku no pudo terminar porque sentía la cara hervir, por recordar las cosas del pasado y su voz reflejaba un poco de enojo.

— ¿Te besó? ¿En la boca?—las preguntas de Lelouch sonaban a las de un niño torpe que no sabía nada de la vida, tratando de disimular su enojo- ¿Fue tu primer beso?

El peli negro soltó eso último con un poco de resentimiento, quizá, solo quizá Suzaku recordaba lo que pasó hace ya varios años.

—No fue mi primer beso—habló el castaño con suavidad y un ligero toque rojo en sus mejillas—pero no quiero hablar de eso, nunca más.

En ese momento se pudo oír las bocinas de la escuela, y a alguien hablar por el micrófono, una voz muy conocida que le iba a dar una vuelta a ese día.

_"Buenos días jóvenes alumnos, ahora daremos el inicio del festival de día de San Valentín, Yo su presidenta Milly Ashford daré como premio al ganador de la competencia fondos a su club, ya sea deportivo, cultural o académico, el concurso consiste en atrapar a los alumnos Rollo Lamperuge, Suzaku Kururugi y Lelouch Lamperuge y traerlos a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, consiguiendo una cita con ellos el próximo domingo, pueden participar chicos y chicas, pero si alguno de los tres conejillos llega a la sala del consejo, se salvarán, así que con esto empiezan las actividades. Nya"_

—Había olvidado por completo el festival—habló Lulu con una mano dándose un golpe en la cara.

—Y por lo que veo, no podremos escapar fácilmente, yo puedo huir, pero tú, eres un debilucho Lelouch—se burló el castaño.

El oji amatista suspiró, tendría que soportar un destino de tener una cita con cualquiera que lo atrapara, además de verse involucrado con las locuras de la presidenta y tener que regresar a parte de su pasado.

—Te ayudaré—mencionó Suzaku—como en los viejos tiempos, escapando de guardias, o brincando bardas… ¿Cómo era la frase? ¿Cuerpo… alma, mente?

—Tu eres mi cuerpo y yo soy tu mente—dijo Lelouch al recordar su infancia, puesto que ya se había aburrido de escuchar al castaño decir palabras al azar.

Ambos, más bien Lamperuge se puso a idear una ruta de escapa, una voz al final del pasillo se escuchó mencionar las palabras "allí están" viéndose, los dos, obligados a salir corriendo ya que una manifestación de estudiantes los había estado persiguiendo.  
Por el micrófono una mala noticia se oyó.

"_Estudiantes, comunico que el primer alumno atrapado fue, Rolo Lamperuge, por la estudiante Nunally Egurepmal (__**N/A no supe que apellido ponerle a Nunally puesto que no es nada de Lelouch, así que solo utilice la palíndroma el apellido de estos, Lamperuge)**__ del club de papiroflexia… Solo quedan dos alumnos ¿Quién se llevará el premio?" _

—Rolo—susurró Lelouch.

Ambos muchachos entraron al salón de ciencias, era prácticamente un laboratorio enorme, con sus mesas incluida, tarjas, modelos anatómicos, etc.

—Nos falta salir del edificio y cruzar todo el patio para llegar, nuestra ubicación esta dada, la mayoría de los clubes nos encontraran cuando tratemos de llegar a la sala del consejo—explicó Lulu.

—Y allí es donde entro yo ¿cierto?—preguntó el castaño golpeando su puño derecho contras su mano extendida izquierda.

El pelinegro asintió y salieron del salón, corrieron por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar al "campo de batalla". Al principio fueron por detrás de unos arbustos siguiendo el plan original, hasta que a casi nada de la puerta donde se encontraba el consejo, los clubes de: rugby, futbol americano, equitación y baloncesto, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.  
Fue cuando Kururugi salió a "dialogar" con sus oponentes los cuales cayeron rendidos y golpeados al suelo. Ambos corrieron pero justo a la entrada estaba Gino.

—Kururugi Suzaku—mencionó el rubio con un tono seductor—hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿aún me recuerdas? Por que nos quedamos en un asunto importante la última vez.

El castaño estaba inmóvil y con la cara pálida al recordar que la última vez que vio a Gino casi termina violado, estaba congelado, realmente tenía miedo. Fue en ese momento que Gino vio al oji amatista y levantó una ceja, con su sonrisa.

—Gino, déjanos pasar—amenazó Lelouch al ver el estado de su compañero que parecía tener la mente en algún otro lugar.

—Vicepresidente, lamento no poder acceder a su petición, solo quiero hablar con Su-chan un momento, usted si puede pasar—habló el oji azul con una de sus sonrisas y esa voz afelpada que parecía seducir a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

—Pues… ¡no te lo daré!—gritó Lelouch tomando la mano de Suzaku y corriendo por un lado de Gino, sin importar que los atrapara a ambos.

Suzaku corría, pero aún así se sentía extraño, su mente recordaba las escenas que vivió hace poco, por eso huía de Gino, no podía verlo a los ojos. Pero ahora Lulu lo estaba protegiendo cuando siempre había sido al revés, corrieron lo más fuerte que pudieron. Kururugi era jalado por la determinación del peli negro, ya que éste prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando y eso implicaba una gran fuerza que no tenía, hasta que el castaño se dio cuenta que ambos corrían tomados de la mano y fue cuando un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara.

Fue cuando Lelouch entró al consejo seguido de Kururugi y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Hermano—la voz de Rolo resonó en la habitación.

—Oh, felicidades—dijo la presidenta.

Solo Milly, el menor de los Lamperuge y Nunally se encontraban en el vacío lugar, Lelouch iba tan cansado que cayó al suelo recargándose en la puerta y soltando la mano de su amigo.  
Fue cuando la presidenta comenzó a hablar por su micrófono.

"_Han atrapado a Suzaku Kururugi, en cambio Lelouch Lamperuge se a salvado de la cita, los fondos irán al consejo estudiantil y al club de papiroflexia, y esta actividad se da como finalizada"_

La rubia terminó de hablar oyendo un suspiró por parte de Lulu, que no se había puesto a pensar en lo que su compañera dijo.

—Esto no termina aquí vicepresidente, Suzaku y tú tendrán una cita el domingo junto con Nana y Rolo, ya que entraron juntos a éste lugar—mencionó la oji azul.

— ¡¿Qué!? –gritaron al unísono los tres chicos de la habitación.

—No me digan que no oyeron lo que Gino tenía que decirles, por eso lo dejé afuera para que les dijera que tenían que entrar por separado, ya que si entraban juntos—hablaba la hija de los directores—y agarrados de la mano—susurró—se puede mal interpretar, además les dije que no importara quien los trajese, todos participaban incluso ustedes dos, y como Lulu prácticamente trajo a Suzaku, él gana la cita, también se salva y los fondos serán para nosotros.

—Hermano me abandonaste por Suzaku, eso es muy cruel—dijo Rolo apunto de llorar.

Nunally hizo una carita de decepción, y les dijo que ella no quería la cita y que solo le dieran los fondos, pero la presidenta le ordenó a todos acatar sus órdenes, mientras Lulu seguía negándose.

—Bueno Lelouch si no quieres participar, le diré a Gino que se tome tu lugar en la cita y que él vaya con Suzaku—dijo la presidenta.

—Eso jamás, él no puede llevarse a mí Suzaku—gritó el peli negro.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la presidenta, Rolo puso una cara de enojo, y Suzaku fijó su mirada en el suelo y cubrió su boca con una mano.  
Fue cuando Lulu se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y todos se pusieron a reír, fue cuando el castaño mayor, cayó al suelo como si se desplomara.  
Nunally se acercó a él, tocó su frente y les avisó que tenía fiebre.

—Shirley también había dicho que Suzu no se veía nada bien—recordó Milly.

—Lo llevaré a la enfermería, Rolo ayúdame—ordenó el peli negro.

—Yo estoy bien—habló el oji verde, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero volvió a caer.

Los Lamperuge llevaron al castaño a la enfermería donde lo acostaron en una cama, y la enfermera le hizo una revisión que tardó unos diez minutos. Rolo salió del lugar, tenía una cosa importante que hacer y no estaba como para cuidar "un roba hermanos", mientras la enfermera le dijo el estado del Kururugi a su amigo.

—Joven Lamperuge—suspiró la mujer, con un tono que alarmaba a cualquiera—Su compañero tuvo una deficiencia alimenticia, parece que no come lo suficiente, y esta bajo un constante estrés, lo mejor es que descanse y lo mantendré en observación este noche.

Esa enfermera era una buena actriz, había hecho a Lulu preocuparse de más, pero el que no se la iba a acabar era el oji verde que iba a ser duramente regañado.

La enfermera se retiró, dejando al peli negro con su compañero asolas.

—Te dije que estaba bien—habló Suzaku mientras estaba acostado y cubierto por una sabana blanca.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien, si te desmayaste?—gritó exaltado Lulu—me preocupaste—dijo cambiando su tono de voz- ¿Por qué no has estado comiendo?

—Es que, tengo tanto trabajo que he olvidado comer en esta semana, tal vez por eso ando bajo de energía—contestó el castaño con su cara despreocupada.

—Eres un pedazo de idiota, si sabes que no estas bien, deberías haber hecho algo—regañó el menor.

—No robes mis frases Lelouch, esa es mía cuando te enfermabas por jugar bajo la lluvia, tu eres el descuidado pedazo de idiota—Suzaku se calló he hizo una mueca pensativa—Lelouch ¿podrías traerme algo de comer?

—Piérdete –sonrió Lulu con malicia, realmente no iba a hacer de mayordomo.

Lamperuge salió de la habitación encontrándose con Rolo afuera.

—Ya tengo las cosas, preparadas para el robo—dijo el castaño menor.

—Lo más seguro es que sea una trampa, así que no iremos—dijo el mayor.

— ¿Y desde cuando le tienes miedo a las trampas?—preguntó el oji lila—mejor di que te quieres quedar con tu "amiguito" –gritó con un tono celoso y resentido.

El pequeño se dio la media vuelta y se fue indignado, el mayor volvió a entrar a la habitación de la enfermería donde residía su amigo, que ahora estaba dormido de una forma tan tierna y particular, como si nada en el mundo pudiera preocuparlo, sus orbes esmeraldas estaban cerradas, tan en paz.

—No puedo seguir teniendo estos pensamientos, estos sentimientos—susurró el peli negro mientras sacudía su cara negando.

"A ti siempre te gustó Euphy, pero a mi siempre me gustaste tú"—fue un pensamiento del menor.

De un momento a otro el oji amatista ya estaba besando al castaño ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía, quizá por que todo este tiempo, separados, aun lo seguía amando, toda esa amistad era otra cosa más fuerte, o quizá, solo fue un impulso que se desencadenaba de lo primero.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, en el servicio medico de la preparatoria Ashford.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Suzaku?—preguntó el peli negro que traía una bandeja con el desayuno para su amigo.

—Sabía que me traerías algo de comida—dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

Lamperuge ignoró el comentario y puso la charola en una mesita a un lado de la cama.

—Soñé contigo—soltó de repente el castaño haciendo que el menor se girara a verlo.

— ¿Y qué pasaba en el sueño?—preguntó el oji violeta.

—Cosas—susurró el otro—una clase de sueños que no quiero recordar, creo que son producto de la medicina o deseos de mi inconsciente.

—Si, yo también he caído victima de las sustancias de esas cosas, como cuando tenía 10 años—habló Lelouch pasando inadvertida la segunda suposición.

_Flash back._

_Siete años atrás, en una habitación muy lujosa del pequeño Lelouch Vi Britannian, estaba éste enfermo y en cama._

_—Te dije que no salieras a la lluvia, pero allí vas, pedazo de idiota—regañaba la voz de un pequeño niño castaño recargado en la cama. _

_—Perdón, pero es tan divertido estar afuera—contestó el enfermo mientras estornudaba._

_—Salud—dijo Suzaku—quiero que te recuperes para jugar juntos de nuevo._

_—Claro Suzaku—sonrió el menor._

_—Mañana te haré un desayuno hecho por mí, para que te recuperes más rápido, mientras tanto duerme—pidió el mayor._

_—Si, pero ¿puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?—preguntó el príncipe._

_El mayor afirmó, a los pocos minutos Lelouch cayó rendido y el oji verde se acercó a verificar si era un hecho que el otro no fingía solo cerrar los ojos, pero realmente si estaba dormitando. Ellos eran tan unidos que el castaño quería darle un beso en la frente a su amigo, para desearle que se recuperara pronto, pero el peli negro gritó de más o tal vez no estaba dormido, y así fue como pasó el primer beso de ambos. _

_Fin del Flash back._

Lelouch sacudió la cabeza expandiendo sus recuerdos del pasado, Suzaku mencionó algo que recordaba de esa época, solo que ahora el enfermo era otro.

—Hiciste un "desayuno de la culpa"—dijo el castaño mientras veía la charola en la mesita, tenía un plato de desayuno balanceado, un jugo de naranja, sus cubiertos y en una esquina de la bandeja, en un pequeño florero se encontraba un recién cortado diente de león.

— ¿Desayuno de la culpa? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Lulu un poco desconcertado.

—Bueno, cuando yo le ponía un diente de león en un desayuno, comida o cena, era muy común en mi que lo utilizará para pedir perdón de algo que había hecho, esas flores, dicen que cumplen tus deseos, son pequeñas y son muy inocentes—contó Kururugi.

—No lo sabía—comentó el menor—pero dime… ¿Qué pasó hace varios años como para que me pidieras perdón con esas flores?

El detective no dijo nada e ignoró la pregunta, había una cosa que no podía hacer, y eso era mentir, para olvidar la charla y cambiar el tema, encendió la televisión pero eso era el principio de una gran historia.  
En un canal local, estaban transmitiendo un noticiero desde el famoso museo de los Britannian, donde hablaban, en un reportaje, del ladrón Zero.  
El conductor del programa hablaba ya que había una gran conmoción en el lugar, éste se encontraba acompañado del jefe Jeremiah y un rubio de nombre Gino.

_Conductor: Jefe, nos podría decir que fue lo que pasó con Zero, él había anunciado su robo en éste lugar, pero lo único que ustedes encontraron fue una nota._

_Jeremiah: Si, teníamos entendido que Zero aparecería aquí, la seguridad fue reforzada, ya que advirtió que robaría una escultura, pero en el lugar de esta, apareció una nota diciendo que por el momento se dejaba ganar, el problema empezaría cuando llegaran la escultura de C.C y la pintura de V.V. desde Britania._

_Conductor: ¿Qué opina la policía de esta nota? ¿O el detective Lancelot?_

_Gino: La policía no se dará por vencida al tratar de atrapar a este ladrón o ladrona, en cambio el detective Lancelot se encuentra investigando por su cuenta._

Allí el castaño apagó la televisión, ambos chicos en la enfermería se veían enojados.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Gino sea un detective?—gritó histérico el peli negro.

— ¿No lo sabías?, fue contratado por tener fama mundial, no te preocupes, yo también lo odio—mencionó el castaño.

En ese momento la presidenta entró azotando la puerta con gran fuerza, tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Ganamos Suzaku! Tendremos esclavos a partir del lunes—dijo la chica mientras veía sorprendida al pelinegro -¿Qué haces aquí Lulu?

—Viene a ver a Suzaku—susurró.

—No importa, que bueno que estas aquí, así eres testigo que Rolo, Shirley y tú harán lo que queramos—dijo la presidenta muy feliz.

Lelouch se puso enojado, la apuesta no era así, era si Lancelot le ganaba a Zero, cosa que no pasó, pero la presidenta se defendía diciendo que Gino seguramente la apoyaría, ya que él era un detective del lado de la justicia, era obvio que los del lado del bien habían ganado.

—Bien, has lo que quieras—dijo el pelinegro poniendo un punto final a la discusión y saliendo del cuarto.

— ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?—preguntó la rubia.

—Cuando prometa no saltar las comidas—bromeó Suzaku.

La chica vio el desayuno en la mesita, quedando un poco confusa.

—No sabía que dieran de comer aquí—susurró—o quizá es algún regalo de una fan que se preocupó por ti y tuvo el detalle de cortarte unos dientes de león—dijo muy emocionada la chica.

—No es de ninguna admiradora, lamento decepcionarte, pero tampoco es de servicios médicos—dijo empezando a comer de lo que le habían traído.

—No me digas que lo preparaste tu solo, yo lo pude haber hecho para ti—decía la presidenta con una voz maternal.

—No, yo tampoco lo hice, lo preparó Lelouch—dijo el Kururugi mientras tomaba un bocado.

La presidenta sonrió, al imaginarse un romanticismo entre sus compañeros, cosa que Suzaku tomó desapercibida, al final de la plática Milly le dijo a Suzu que tendrían una reunión dentro de unas horas en la sala del consejo y que allí lo esperaba.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del lugar, se podían oír algunos gritos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rolo? Yo no te lo pedí, sabes lo que hará esa loca ahora que seremos sus esclavos, y ahora que sé que Gino es un detective y que nuestra identidad queda en la mira—se enojaba Lulu dando gracias a dios que los pasillos estaban vacios y nadie podía escucharlos.

—Perdón—se disculpó el menor, ya que había dejado una nota sin autorización de su jefe.

Bien, pasado de allí, se hizo tarde y había una reunión en el consejo.

Shirley, Rolo, Lulu y Rivalz platicaban cosas sobre la escuela. En ese momento entraron dos rubios y un castaño.

Todos se saludaron, y Rivalz emocionado comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Gino sobre ¿Cómo era posible que fuera un detective en el caso de Zero?  
Gino contestaba y seguían con ese tema, que no tenía animado a dos hermanitos, al final terminaron hablando sobre…

—Hay varios rumores, sobre lo que pasó hoy, se dice que Lancelot es cómplice de Zero, incluso se llega a pensar que son amantes—dijo Gino con un tono dramático.

Que bueno que los Lamperuge y Kururugi no estaban tomando agua, o la hubieran escupido al oír semejante barbaridad.

—Zero es hombre no lo involucres con un idiota como Lancelot—defendió Rolo.

Lulu le dio un codazo a su hermano, recordándole que "ellos no sabían nada al respecto"

—Yo opino lo mismo, Lancelot es correcto y jamás "andaría" con un ladrón o ladrona, además debe tener una razón para no haber ido—mencionó Suzaku auto defendiéndose secretamente.

Para que no empezara una discusión, Milly salió con un tema inconcluso, el ¿qué harían mañana?

— ¿Qué hay mañana presidenta?—preguntó Shirley—Bueno, es 14 de febrero…

—Mañana Rolo y Suzu tendrán una cita, ellos estarán a cargo de hacer pasar el mejor día de sus vidas a nuestras "ganadoras", primero irán al cine, a comer, un paseo por la ciudad, irán al parque de diversiones, como no hubo robo, irán al museo y de allí a una cena romántica—habló la Kaichou.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Lulu?—preguntó Shirley sonrojada y un poco celosa.

— Ah, él se salvó—aclaró la oji azul y siguió con los planes—Como les iba diciendo, Rolo y Suzaku, ustedes deben ser caballerosos, ya que fueron "capturados", deben ser amables, todo lo que una chica desee, Rolo, si te aburres con Nunally finge que te diviertes, recuerda que ella se esforzó por atraparte, los quiero a los dos aquí a las 10:00 pm de mañana, Suzaku—miró a éste—Tú vas a cuidar de tu "dama" demasiado, ya que "ella" se esforzó por ti, casi te salvó, te fue a visitar al hospital y hasta te hizo de desayunar, mañana, tienen el permiso de los directores para no llegar a clases el lunes, PUEDEN PERDERSE TODA LA NOCHE, sabes a lo que me refiero—le giñó un ojo.

Los presentes que oían la conversación se pusieron rojos al entender lo la chica quería dar a conocer, en especial Lulu y Suzaku que imaginaron cosas que jamás debieron pasar por sus cabezas.

—Suzaku, Rolo, mañana quiero que le den chocolates caseros a sus parejas—ordenó la rubia oji azul—Los demás pueden irse, excepto Lelouch, tu te quedas conmigo.

El peli negro tragó saliva, mientras veía a todos irse, los dos se mencionados se quedar, después la Ashford sacó una maleta de debajo de su escritorio, al abrirla y sacar el contenido, Lelouch pudo ver que al día siguiente sufriría inimaginablemente.

Continuará


End file.
